


EPISODE FIVE: "What's Your Problem?"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 5, Gen, M/M, SKAM Season 3, and discussions of homophobia/transphobia/racism/domestic violence, is it meant to be good? is it meant to be bad? you decide!, tw for q and f slurs, we going posting original poetry, we got drugs!!! we got kissing!!! we got references to greek mythos!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Jake Love is tired. Tired of pretending that he likes his friends, that he doesn’t like his ex-friends. Tired of pretending that he likes girls. But he's happy enough to sleep through life.That is, until he gets a wake up call from the new guy at school.As they become closer friends, Jake’s worries get higher and higher, and he’s going to do whatever he can not to fall.FIRST CLIP: "Connection"





	1. CLIP ONE: "Connection"

**SATURDAY, 2ND NOVEMBER, 14:16**

INT. JAKE’S BEDROOM, JAKE’S HOUSE 

_“Share Your Address” by Ben Platt_ plays as we see JAKE and ALISTAIR lying in JAKE’s bed, ALISTAIR with his arm around JAKE's waist as they kiss and cuddle. ALISTAIR’s wearing one of JAKE’s shirts. It's like they're one body with two heads.

We cut ahead in time and JAKE reaches over and takes a water bottle off of his table, and we see ALISTAIR silently chant “down it, down it, down it” as JAKE quickly drinks it, but ends up spilling it on himself, as ALISTAIR loses it, JAKE coughing while also laughing.

We cut ahead again as see JAKE bring SNOWFLAKE onto the bed, ALISTAIR gasping and petting her as she tries to bite his hand. He laughs, and keeping petting her, kissing her forehead as JAKE jokingly scolds her silently.

We cut ahead, and JAKE smokes a joint as ALISTAIR lies beside him, watching him with a smile, the song fading out.

JAKE  
Is your binder hurting you?

ALISTAIR  
I’m fine, I only put it on, like, three hours ago.

JAKE nods, as there’s a short silence.

JAKE  
So… 

ALISTAIR  
[laughing] So?

JAKE  
What’s your movie about?

ALISTAIR  
Really?

JAKE  
Yeah.

ALISTAIR  
Um… Well, it’s called “The White Bread Angel”.

JAKE laughs, ALISTAIR joining in.

JAKE  
Fuck off.

ALISTAIR  
Seriously though. I don’t have a name yet, but I know what I want it to be. It’s going to be this coming of age movie about a trans guy just living his life. Going to school, going to his first proper party, falling in love… The only thing I really have planned is the basic plot, some shots and the ending.

JAKE  
What’s the ending then?

ALISTAIR  
Well, I don’t want to kill him, because I’m not some sort of cis idiot - no offence, Jake - but I do want it to be, you know, tragic. So I was thinking of it being him finding out he can’t go on hormones for years because he has to do so many things just to get permission and be put on a waiting list for more years.

JAKE  
Really?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah.

JAKE  
You can’t just… do it?

ALISTAIR  
Nope. I went to the doctor when I was 15, got told I couldn’t do anything for a while ‘cause…

JAKE  
Because?

ALISTAIR  
Uh, because of health issues. I-- I have some problems with my heart.

JAKE  
Oh.

There’s a pause, and then ALISTAIR takes the joint from JAKE, sticking the burning end in his mouth.

JAKE  
Al, fire!

ALISTAIR takes the joint out and looks at it, laughing, before taking a drag properly, JAKE watching him affectionately.

ALISTAIR  
Jake, fire!

ALISTAIR hands him back the joint as he begins to smoke.

We cut ahead in time and JAKE and ALISTAIR are scrolling through their phones, side by side, in comfortable silence for a while. We see that JAKE has several unread texts from BRYAN, RORY and ELEANOR, but he ignores them.

ALISTAIR  
Hey, have you heard of this band “Clout From Grandma’s Closet”?

JAKE laughs.

JAKE  
That’s not a real name.

ALISTAIR  
It is! They’re-- Don’t laugh, but they’re Soundcloud rappers--

JAKE  
Of course!

ALISTAIR  
They’re only a year older than us, but they’re really good!

JAKE  
[sarcastic] I’m sure about that.

ALISTAIR  
I’ll sing one of their songs for you!

JAKE  
You? Rapping?

ALISTAIR gasps, mock-offended.

ALISTAIR  
Jacob David Love, my rapping is known throughout the land!

JAKE  
For being the whitest thing ever.

ALISTAIR  
Coming from you!

JAKE  
Okay, okay, rap for me then, Eminem.

ALISTAIR  
At least I actually respect women.

There’s a pause, JAKE looking expectantly at ALISTAIR.

ALISTAIR  
I’m not gonna rap.

JAKE  
Oh, so the king of rap suddenly can’t--

ALISTAIR shuts him up with a kiss, JAKE laughing and smiling into the kiss. ALISTAIR pulls away and JAKE kisses his nose, making ALISTAIR laughs.

We cut ahead in time and see JAKE and ALISTAIR lying on the bed, JAKE the right way up, ALISTAIR upside down. Their heads are next to each other, and they're both looking at the ceiling.

ALISTAIR  
You know what I believe in?

JAKE  
The universe?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, but… The Greek origin of love.

JAKE  
What’s that?

ALISTAIR  
Well, back when the universe first began, each person was two people. Two head, four arms, all that. There were three main sexes. The children of the moon, a man and a woman, the children of the earth, two women, and the children of the sun. Two men. One day, the gods - or, in my personal belief, the universe - got upset that the strength and unity of this beings were more powerful than them, and sent down lighting bolts to tear them in half, so they could never be complete. So they’re left to wander the earth in search of their soulmate, hoping to maybe, one day, find that connection again. 

JAKE nods, taking it in.

JAKE  
Why do you believe that?

ALISTAIR  
I don’t. I can’t really bring myself to believe in anything, but… I think it would be nice to have something like that. Something concrete that can’t be changed. I think that there’s someone, or someones, be it romantic or otherwise, out there that you’re just destined to meet.

JAKE  
Who’s your someone, then?

ALISTAIR smiles at JAKE.

ALISTAIR  
I think I might have an idea.

JAKE breathes out a laugh, looking down as ALISTAIR laughs.

ALISTAIR  
You’re all broke!

JAKE  
The fuck does that mean?

ALISTAIR  
It’s Irish for you’re embarrassed.

JAKE  
Aren’t you from London?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, but I have some family there.

JAKE  
I should’ve guessed!

ALISTAIR  
Shut up!

JAKE  
The red hair, the freckles, it was so obvious, Mr Leprechaun.

ALISTAIR  
Such an asshole!

JAKE  
Sorry, didn’t mean to knock over your pot of gold.

ALISTAIR flips him off as JAKE kisses him again, laughing.

JAKE  
Okay, I am going to say something now.

ALISTAIR  
Oh, exciting!

JAKE  
Shut up, you.

ALISTAIR  
Is it the number of parks you got wasted in?

JAKE  
No! I-- I’m trying to say I believe in the multiverse theory.

ALISTAIR gasps, smiling.

ALISTAIR  
You do?! Me too!

JAKE  
Seriously?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah! 

JAKE  
Like-- Like, I love it so much. Like, there’s a universe where I live in American or Sweden or something, or one where my dad’s Jeremy Kyle, or one where I was on Jeremy Kyle, got famous, went on TOWIE, Strictly, Jungle, the works.

ALISTAIR laughs.

ALISTAIR  
But there’s infinite universes where everything is exactly the same, because those things are happening to other people.

JAKE  
Exactly! But there has to be a constant in every universe.

ALISTAIR  
Like what?

JAKE  
I don’t know. God or something.

ALISTAIR  
I thought you didn’t believe in God.

JAKE  
I-- It’s complicated. I do, but I don’t really want to.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah… But hey, he might be watching all of this go down on one of his infinite TV screens right now.

JAKE  
Yeah, exactly! Like-- Like right now, there are infinite Jakes and Als lying here, where everything is the exact same only… There’s no coffee stain on the sheets.

ALISTAIR  
Or I’m not ginger.

JAKE  
Or I don't have brown hair.

ALISTAIR  
But you’re blond.

JAKE  
No I’m not!

They both start to laugh.

ALISTAIR  
It’s sandy blond!

JAKE  
It’s light brown!

ALISTAIR  
That’s the literal colour of sand!

JAKE  
You are blind, Mr Fletcher!

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, that’s why I have glasses, you ableist dick!

They both start to wheeze with laughter, as there’s a knock at the door, both of them freezing with fear.

CHRISTINE [O.S.]  
Jake? You okay?

JAKE  
Yeah, just… Hungover. Watching something funny. Sorry Mum.

CHRISTINE [O.S.]  
It’s fine! If you want food, I have plenty!

JAKE  
Thanks Mum.

CHRISTINE [O.S.]  
I’ll leave you to it!

There are footsteps walking away, as ALISTAIR bursts into laughter again, JAKE looking embarrassed.

JAKE  
Sorry about her.

ALISTAIR  
She seems nice!

JAKE  
Yeah, she is. I just-- I just don’t want you two to meet yet.

ALISTAIR  
Okay, that’s okay.

JAKE  
Yeah?

ALISTAIR  
Absolutely. 

JAKE kisses him, smiling.

JAKE  
So… What are Al and Jake doing in the universe where they live in Australia doing right now?

ALISTAIR  
Oh, we’re definitely surfing.

JAKE laughs.

ALISTAIR  
We could!

JAKE  
We could here!

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, but I almost drowned trying to surf once! It was awful!

JAKE  
I’ll protect you from the mean waves.

ALISTAIR  
[deadpan] Oh, my hero.

They both laugh, as ALISTAIR phone starts to vibrate loudly.

ALISTAIR  
Sorry, one sec.

He picks it up and answers it, holding it to his ear and then moving it away.

ELEANOR [V.O.]  
[yelling] Where the fuck were you?! You don’t answer my texts, you disappear, and your parents say that you’re sleeping over with me?! What the f--

ALISTAIR hangs up, putting the phone down, looking a bit shaken up. JAKE pulls his close, so they’re nose to nose.

JAKE  
You okay?

ALISTAIR kisses him.

ALISTAIR  
I am now.

JAKE looks worried for a moment, and then ALISTAIR kisses him again.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Your Warm Hands On My Iced Skin"

**SUNDAY, 3RD NOVEMBER, 10:32**

INT. JAKE’S BEDROOM

JAKE’s now alone in his bed, his arm lying across where ALISTAIR should be. He wakes up and looks over his arm. It's empty. He rubs his eyes and sits up, looking around at the messy room. Nothing but some old clothes piles and a paper bag full of fast food containers.

He looks to his bedside table, and there’s a folded piece of lined paper, looking like it was torn out from a notebook, with the words “JACOB DAVID LOVE” written across the front in sharp, pointy letters.

JAKE raises an eyebrow, smiling slightly, and opens it, to see more pointy letters making a poem:

__ “The words flow from your tongue like a stream on a mountain pass,  
__ Softly drifting along, dazzling, droplets woven by the goddess fate,   
__ Stroking the silver stones, kissing the technicolour grass,   
__ Making them sing with the golden wind you create,  
__ Your warm hands on my iced skin can make the sun shine,  
__ And while your brewing storm eyes don’t quite meet mine,   
__ They call out my name, painting over the body I made monochrome,  
__ You are bringing me out of the shadows I wish I hadn’t called home”  


Beneath it are the words:  _ “Dad called, I had to go home, sorry. Text me. Al x.” _

JAKE smiles, folding the corner of the page over and over as he rereads the note. He gets out his phone, as CHRISTINE walks in, she clearly hasn’t slept yet.

CHRISTINE  
Morning.

JAKE  
Morning, Mum.

CHRISTINE  
Where’s your little friend gone?

JAKE sits up properly, suddenly much more awake.

JAKE  
What?

CHRISTINE  
Your friend. I met him in the bathroom this morning, I was wondering if he wanted breakfast with us.

JAKE  
No, he-- He left.

CHRISTINE  
Aw, he was so nice. Why was he here?

JAKE  
Um, he-- He got really sick last night. Needed a place to crash, so… 

CHRISTINE  
Ah, right.

There’s an awkward silence, JAKE smoothing his bedsheets out as CHRISTINE watches, smiling sadly, like she knows something he doesn't. 

CHRISTINE  
So… Shall I stick breakfast on?

JAKE  
Sure, thanks Mum.

CHRISTINE  
No problem, son.

She walks over, as JAKE quickly slides the note beneath his pillow, and hugs him. He hugs her back, rubbing her back, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.


	3. CLIP THREE: "But You Love Me"

**MONDAY, 4TH NOVEMBER, 12:36**

INT. DRAMA CLASSROOM, BACA

_“Talk Show Host” by Radiohead_ plays as ESTHER, SANDY, BRIANNA, RORI, LIZ, JAMES, THEO, NICK, SOPHIE, TARA, WREN, JORDAN and JAKE all sit around the room, ESTHER and LIZ at the front with a discarded binder as they chat with almost everyone in the room - JAKE has isolated himself in a corner, headphones in, and is scrolling through his phone.

He’s looking at a bunch of messages from ELEANOR - all from her, none from him. They’re all asking what he’s doing and why he’s not answering her, getting more and more aggressive as they go on.

He goes over to his texts with ALISTAIR - the most recent ones with ALISTAIR talking about how he’s sick and missing school and JAKE being over-dramatically sad about it, the last text from ALISTAIR being “Farewell Until The Morrow, My Sweetest Prince”. JAKE smiles at that, before getting a text from BRYAN asking if they’re still on for practise after school. JAKE sighs.

NICK [O.S.]  
[muffled] Mate? Mate? Oi, Jake.

JAKE takes his headphones out and looks up, all eyes on him.

JAKE  
Yeah?

NICK  
You going to the auditions on Friday?

JAKE  
Oh, um, I don’t-- I don’t know.

JAMES  
It’ll be a laugh, come on.

JAKE  
I’ll probably have something on with Bryan and them.

RORI  
Why do you even hang out with them?

SANDY  
Rori!

RORI  
What? We were all thinking it.

JAKE nervously laughs, leaning back.

JAKE  
They’re just my friends. I don’t know. I don’t ask why you guys are friends.

NICK  
Simple, I’m a delight.

JAKE  
[sarcastic] Obviously.

JAKE goes back to his phone as NICK dramatically rolls his eyes and everyone returns to their conversation, JAKE subtly looking up from his phone and focusing on JAMES, LIZ, ESTHER, SANDY, BRIANNA, RORI and NICK.

ESTHER  
Seriously, how did you even hang out with him?

SANDY  
I don’t know. He was kind of funny.

JAMES  
He looks like he would call me racist, homophobic and transphobic slurs and then say it was a joke.

ESTHER  
No antisemitism? You’re too soft on him.

JAMES  
I’m not soft on anything.

ESTHER sighs.

JAMES  
Because I am always hard. As-- As in my penis.

RORI laughs, more shocked that anything, as JAKE pretends to cough to hide his laughter. NICK laughs too, moving a bit closer to RORI.

BRIANNA  
Nice!

LIZ  
Okay, thank you James, for that valuable information!

BRIANNA and JAMES high five.

BRIANNA  
I mean, I have a bet with myself that Jake’s gonna do some form of hate crime by the end of the year.

RORI  
Always seeing the best in people, Bree.

BRIANNA  
You know me, I’m a saint.

NICK  
Yeah, love having people on your knees for you.

RORI  
Nick!

BRIANNA  
You’re one to talk, Braxton!

They all laugh, casual and relaxed, as JAKE watches, longingly. He looks down at his phone, at the texts between him and BRYAN - mostly just BRYAN asking about football practise and weekend plans, with JAKE occasionally speaking. 

RORY walks in, and everyone turns to look at him. They all collectively decide to ignore him and go back to their conversations and RORY sits beside JAKE at the back of the room.

RORY  
Hey.

JAKE  
The fuck are you doing here?

RORY  
Bryan’s with some girl and I’m bored. So here I am!

JAKE  
Can’t you go jerk off in the showers or something?

RORY  
That doesn’t annoy you as much, does it?

RORY puts an arm around him, laughing, as JAKE sarcastically laughs along. JAKE looks across the room and makes eye contact with SANDY, who quickly looks away from him.

RORY  
Missed you on Saturday.

JAKE  
What?

RORY  
Daniel’s party? Honestly, mate, we thought you died.

JAKE  
No, no, it was just my mum.

RORY  
What about her?

JAKE  
She was, uh, sick. Needed my help. Sorry.

RORY  
Okay, mummy’s boy.

There’s an awkward pause.

RORY  
So, what’s a-happening?

JAKE  
Just shit about the talent show, I don’t know.

RORY  
Ew. Bet your girl’s going for it, huh?

JAKE  
What?

RORY  
Ellie?

JAKE  
Oh. Yeah. She talks about it. A lot.

RORY laughs.

RORY  
God, girls suck.

JAKE  
Jesus, what did they ever do to you? Oh, wait, nothing.

RORY  
Yeah. That’s the problem.

JAKE  
Such a dick.

RORY  
But you love me!

JAKE rolls his eyes, as RORY laughs, JAKE moving a bit away from him, not bothering to join in, still looking over at the other group of people.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "I Didn't Come Here To Talk About My Personal Life"

**THURSDAY, 7TH NOVEMBER, 16:34**

EXT. BEACH

_“Rock and Roll” by Led Zeppelin_ plays as JAKE walks down the beach, smiling as his four dogs run far ahead in front of him, chasing after a tennis ball. VALENTINE gets it and runs back to him, the rest of the dogs following suit as JAKE takes the ball out of her mouth and throws it again.

He takes his phone out and films the dogs, all of them falling over each other and chasing each other to get the ball. SNOWFLAKE eventually wins, and jumps back to JAKE, who pets her laughing. He quickly throws the ball again and sends the video to ALISTAIR, with the message: "Wish you were here."

The dogs run past him, further up the beach, to someone with their hood up, who bends down to pet the dogs. JAKE rolls his eyes and runs over to them, taking his earphones out, ending the song.

JAKE  
Sorry, they just really love people.

BRIANNA looks up, dead in the eyes, still petting the dogs.

BRIANNA  
Yeah. I’m the opposite. 

BRIANNA looks back down at the dogs, smiling and continuing to pet them as JAKE stands there awkwardly. She eventually looks up again.

BRIANNA  
Why are you still here?

JAKE  
Jesus, stop flirting with me. [pause] I’m waiting for you to be done.

BRIANNA  
Okay.

She keeps petting the dogs and JAKE sighs, looking around awkwardly. 

JAKE  
So, um, how’s the project going?

BRIANNA  
Fine, thanks.

JAKE  
Great.

There’s a long, awkward pause, BRIANNA perfectly content. JAKE nervously laughs.

JAKE  
Um… So… 

BRIANNA  
I'm just here for the dogs. We don’t have to talk.

JAKE  
I-- I kind of want to.

BRIANNA  
Ew, why?

JAKE  
‘Cause… 

He looks like he’s going to say something, but then decides not to.

JAKE  
I’m bored.

BRIANNA  
Aw, maybe you should do some work then.

JAKE  
You’re the one who said you wanted to do it. You send a lot of mixed signals.

BRIANNA stands up and starts to walk away, getting some headphones out of her pocket.

JAKE  
Hey!

BRIANNA turns around and raises her eyebrows. JAKE pauses for a moment, suddenly nervous.

JAKE  
Um, how did-- How did you, uh… 

BRIANNA  
Just spit it out, Jacob, I have places to be.

JAKE  
How did you come out?

BRIANNA  
What?

JAKE  
Like-- Like to your family.

BRIANNA pauses, looking him up and down as he turns back to the dogs, nervously petting SNOWFLAKE.

BRIANNA  
Why?

JAKE  
Just, you know, curious. Like-- Like ‘cause you said Christina Rossetti was, um, probably into girls, so… Um… 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, totally believe that, mate. It’s nothing to do with you kissing that ginger dick at the talent show party?

JAKE doesn’t say anything, he just keeps petting the dogs.

BRIANNA  
Well, I haven’t actually “done the deed” yet, so… Can’t really help you there.

JAKE  
What? Why not?

BRIANNA  
‘Cause I wanna be safe. Duh.

JAKE  
Seriously? 

BRIANNA shrugs.

JAKE  
You’re _Brianna Holland._ You’re not scared of anything.

BRIANNA  
I’m not _scared_. I’m just protecting myself.

JAKE  
Because you’re scared. How can you be out everywhere except home? It doesn’t make sense.

BRIANNA  
I didn’t come here to talk about my personal life.

JAKE  
Okay, I-- I was just wondering.

BRIANNA  
Yeah. Straight to the point, you are.

JAKE  
Totally.

BRIANNA nods, and there’s another awkward pause.

BRIANNA  
That it, then? Done asking about my family?

JAKE  
Yep.

BRIANNA  
Good. Good luck with… Whatever.

JAKE nods as BRIANNA walks off, putting her headphones in, as JAKE leaves his off, taking the ball from VALENTINE and throwing it in the opposite direction of BRIANNA, the dogs running after it. He checks his phone. The only messages he has are from BRYAN and RORY, talking about some party on Friday. He rolls his eyes and puts his phone away, jogging after the dogs.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Boyfriend"

**FRIDAY, 8TH NOVEMBER, 21:32**

EXT. STREET

_“Involuntary Teenage Rebel” by Clout From Grandma’s Closet_ plays as we see JAKE walking down the street, in slow motion, on his own. He has headphones in and his hood up, trying to be as invisible as possible.

EXT. DIFFERENT STREET

As the rap starts, BRYAN and RORY come around the corner, leaning on JAKE and laughing as JAKE tries to laugh along, them pulling his hood down as he tries not to look too uncomfortable.

We cut to shots of RORY smoking a cigarette and BRYAN drinking a can of beer, as JAKE looks straight ahead, expression completely blank as they keep going, laughing and talking as they turn a corner.

BRYAN turns to JAKE, and he forces a smile, BRYAN smiling sarcastically at him before turning away, JAKE instantly returning to being expressionless.

INT. LIVING ROOM, RANDOM HOUSE

JAKE, BRYAN and RORY walk in the front door, BRYAN and RORY cheering as JAKE fake laughs, not convincing at all, the crowd almost instantly swallowing them up, JAKE drowning in them.

We see everyone enjoying the party, BRYAN downing a pint of beer as RORY cheers. JAKE's had enough, he's dead behind the eyes. He takes his own can of beer and walks away, closing his eyes to block out everything around him as he does.

The song flickers out as _“Heaven” by Avicii_ cuts in the background, and JAKE is leaning against the wall, watching everyone talk and dance and drink - mostly drink. It's strangely robotic, the way they all move. He looks across the room and sees ELEANOR approaching him, drink in hand. 

JAKE  
Shit.

ELEANOR reaches him and JAKE nervously smiles as she scowls.

ELEANOR  
Hey.

JAKE  
Uh, hey?

ELEANOR  
What are you doing here?

JAKE  
Uh, drinking?

ELEANOR scoffs and rolls her eyes.

ELEANOR  
I mean here without telling me.

JAKE  
Why would I-- We’re not a thing, Ellie.

ELEANOR  
Why not?

JAKE  
Because. Because you literally said you--

ELEANOR  
Look, have you seen Ali? She's been M.I.A. all week.

JAKE shrugs, trying not to look suspicious, and ELEANOR rolls her eyes, walking away as JAKE pulls out his phone, going to his messages with ALISTAIR. There's a few from last night, with ALISTAIR saying "sorry, i've been really sick all week :( feeling a bit better though". 

He texts ALISTAIR “I’m literally so bored here, can you come and make up some excuse to get me out of here??”.

Instantly ALISTAIR texts back “wait for me, i’m coming.” and JAKE smiles, unable to do anything else, not noticing BRYAN and RORY walking up to him.

BRYAN  
What you smiling at, Lovey?

JAKE puts his phone in his pocket, and shrugs, nervously laughing.

RORY  
It was your mum texting him, she has a great time last night.

BRYAN  
Fuck off, Rory.

RORY laughs and looks at JAKE, who isn’t laughing. He's tired, he's has enough of dealing with this.

RORY  
Come on, man. It was funny.

JAKE  
Was it though?

RORY laughs sarcastically and JAKE looks out into the crowd again. RORY stops laughing, watching JAKE, as BRYAN drinks. 

RORY  
Dude, seriously, what’s wrong with you?

JAKE shrugs, running a hand through his hair, unable to say it, as BRYAN chuckles.

BRYAN  
Take a guess. "Family problems", mate.

JAKE  
That’s not cool, Bryan.

BRYAN  
What?

JAKE  
Don’t talk about my family.

BRYAN  
Why not? You talk about them every other time I ask to do shit. It’s boring. You should stop.

JAKE rolls his eyes, laughing a little with anger.

JAKE  
I’m sorry that my mum’s sick, let me just go find a fucking cure.

BRYAN  
It shouldn’t ruin our plans all the time.

JAKE  
Is that more important to you?

BRYAN  
Yeah! Mums are shit, Jake! Parents don’t do anything for you.

JAKE  
Just because your mum left--

BRYAN  
[yells] Shut up!

The room goes a lot more quiet, everyone looking at them as the music’s turned off, anticipating a fight.

JAKE  
Come on, _Smythe-y,_ why can’t I talk about your precious family?

BRYAN  
Don’t be a dick.

JAKE  
Why not? You like me this way! You're the one who makes me act like a dick!

BRYAN doesn't say anything. RORY doesn't say anything. For once, all eyes are on JAKE.

JAKE  
I don't want to fight people, Bryan. I don't want to get wasted every weekend. I don't wanna hurt people who are actually nice to me just because they have a different skin colour! Or an accent! I-- I have tried so hard to be everything you want me to be, and I'm not enough? I-- I'm fucking done. 

He holds his hands up in surrender.

JAKE  
Okay? I-- I'm not your puppet. I won't just do things because you ask me-- I'm sick of hiding your drugs and covering up your fights and not being able to be my own person! You made me lie to so many-- God, Bryan, I fucking hate you! 

He's smiling, laughing with relief.

JAKE  
You're a dick, and I don't want you around me!

JAKE's still laughing as BRYAN looks around skittishly, his arms folded over his chest, defensive.

BRYAN  
[quiet] Jesus Christ, Jake, what’s gotten into you?

JAKE  
Oh, you really want to know?

BRYAN nods, looking up, trying to look like he's not about to cry.

JAKE  
Dick! Because I’m gay!

There’s a silence, none of them having an idea what to say as people watch them with interest. The door opens, JAKE not looking away from BRYAN.

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
_ La la la la la la la…  
_ _ La la la la la la la… _

JAKE turns and sees ALISTAIR making his way through the crowd, walking casually, like nothing had just happened.

BRYAN  
What the fuck is--

ALISTAIR  
_ La la la la la la la…  
_ _ La la la la la la la… _

ALISTAIR finally reaches the space around BRYAN, RORY and JAKE, standing beside JAKE with a pleasant smile on his face. We see ELEANOR in the crowd, a scowl on her face.

ALISTAIR  
Evening everyone! 

BRYAN  
What the fuck are you doing, mate?

ALISTAIR shrugs, grinning as JAKE laughs a little, ALISTAIR smiling wider as he does.

BRYAN  
Okay… Look, we’re kind of in the middle of some--

ALISTAIR  
Oh! Oh, I am so sorry to intrude, the thing is I have… an issue. A problem, one could say, a… kerfuffle has occurred.

There’s a pause as RORY and BRYAN look at him in bewilderment, JAKE holding the bridge of his nose as ALISTAIR nervously laughs.

ALISTAIR  
You see, um, my sister has… disappeared. We don’t know where she is. So… I need Jake to come help me look for her.

RORY  
Should we help look too?

ALISTAIR  
No! No, we’ll find her soon enough she’s only three… teen.

BRYAN  
Three-teen? The number three-teen?

ALISTAIR nervously laughs.

BRYAN  
Cut the bullshit, okay? I don’t need your queerness or whatever right now.

ALISTAIR's mouth falls open as JAKE holds a hand in front of him, protective.

JAKE  
Bryan. Don’t.

ALISTAIR scoffs, stepping forward as RORY gets out his phone and starts filming, JAKE taking a deep breath in the background.

ALISTAIR  
No. Bryan _ do _. What exactly do you mean by “my queerness”?

BRYAN  
I-- I just--

ALISTAIR  
I’m not queer. I’m trans. I’m gay. Neither of those things have queer in them. And you can’t say that word.

BRYAN  
Why? It’s what you are.

ALISTAIR  
It’s a fucking slur. You don’t go around calling all black people the “n” word, do you?

There’s a pause, JAKE and BRYAN making eye contact as BRYAN subtly shakes his head.

JAKE  
Yeah. He does.

Whispers begin all around the room, no one daring to take their eyes off of them.

ALISTAIR  
Well, if you’re going to call me slurs, I would prefer faggot, makes me feel a lot more comfortable.

BRYAN  
What the fuck are you talking about? I never said you were gay.

ALISTAIR  
I know. I did. Literally a few seconds ago. And I know what you’ve been saying, okay? All of you here. I have ears, you know! Not deaf to the whispers!

Everyone is silent now, focus on ALISTAIR, taken in by his performance.

ALISTAIR  
What gave it away, huh? Is it my voice? The way I walk, the way I dress, the fact you saw me do musical theatre one whole, entire time? ‘Cause, fair enough, all of those things do make me gay. Gay people act gay for a reason. But that doesn't mean you can say shit, when all you do is kick a ball in the wrong direction and wear polo shirts! 

He breathes heavily, JAKE watching him, terrified as BRYAN laughs. 

BRYAN

Seriously, what is this, your audition for Julliard? It’s not a big deal, chill out.

ALISTAIR

I mean, casually calling people slurs is kind of a big deal.

BRYAN  
You’re too sens--

ALISTAIR  
I’m not! You just have no empathy! Learn to respect people, you piece of shit Tory!

There’s a pause, everyone anticipating a punch from BRYAN. It doesn't come.

BRYAN  
What’s your problem with Tories?

ALISTAIR laughs bitterly, as JAKE decides to speak up, his voice a bit shaky.

JAKE  
What’s your problem with people not being what you want them to be?

BRYAN holds his hands up, looking around, trying to act the good guy.

BRYAN  
I don’t have one. Literally, gay marriage is legal, I don’t know what the problem is. I’m fine with gay people.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, as long as they know their place, right?

BRYAN  
Literally, you’re being crazy, I haven’t done anything wrong!

ALISTAIR  
Okay, if you think that! Stop being a coward, Bryan, and fight me like I know you want to.

BRYAN  
No.

ALISTAIR  
Why not? Afraid you’re gonna get--

BRYAN  
I wouldn't hit a girl.

JAKE inhale sharply. He knows the truth.

ALISTAIR  
I am not a girl. I am… Yeah, you know what? I’m a faggot. A traggot, to be more precise. Trans faggot. And I don’t see what that has to do with you, because it’s not affecting your life at all, thankfully. I’m just trying to help someone out and you _chose_ to attack me. _ Chose _. Never speak to me again, or you’ll have to deal with more than words.

ALISTAIR starts to walk away, BRYAN looks around, desperate for the last word.

BRYAN  
Well, Jake? Aren’t you gonna go with your _ boyfriend _?

JAKE can't speak, he's frozen. He's not that brave yet.

ALISTAIR  
He’s not my boyfriend, dickhead.

ALISTAIR continues to walk away, but is stopped by ELEANOR in front of him, RORY smiling as he zooms in.

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
Move.

JAKE  
[to RORY] Stop.

ELEANOR  
Ali, what the fuck are you doing?

ALISTAIR ignores her, walking on past as she grabs his arm, pulling him back, JAKE taking a few steps back.

ELEANOR  
Don’t ignore me! 

ALISTAIR  
My name isn’t “Ali”, it’s Alistair. Stop calling me that.

ELEANOR  
What the fuck is wrong with you?

ALISTAIR laughs, and keeps smiling at her, shaking his head slightly.

ALISTAIR  
There is nothing wrong with me. I’m just being who I’m supposed to be.

He shakes her off and keeps walking.

ELEANOR  
Kell--

She grabs him again, but he uses his other hand to slap her across the face, ELEANOR gasping sharply as JAKE covers his mouth, his eyes wide. The crowd is silent, waiting for what’s next. ALISTAIR looks around at all of them, more phones than people, and laughs a little.

ALISTAIR  
Hope you enjoyed the show.

He bows sarcastically.

ALISTAIR  
Go back to your miserable lives.

ALISTAIR walks out of the front door, people moving out of the way instantly for him.

JAKE looks back at BRYAN and RORY, who look at him with their arms crossed. BRYAN raises his eyebrows, as if to say “your move”. JAKE stands up straight and walks out after ALISTAIR, closing the door loudly behind him.

EXT. SUBURBAN STREET

JAKE runs down the street, to ALISTAIR’s side, and they walk in silence for a few moments, both of them taking deep breaths.

JAKE  
You… You hit her.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah. [pause] So?

JAKE shrugs, silent for a moment.

ALISTAIR  
She deserved it.

JAKE  
But… You were so... _nice_ about her last week.

ALISTAIR  
Things change. People change.

JAKE zips up his hoodie, playing with the zip nervously.

JAKE

Are you gonna... “change” about me?

ALISTAIR looks at him, upset that he would even think that.

ALISTAIR  
No. No, Jake, I would never.

JAKE  
You hit Ellie. You could hit me.

ALISTAIR  
Jake, I wouldn’t do that. You’re not a bad person like she is. You're not like her. I-- I really care about you, I would never hurt you.

JAKE nods, as there’s a pause. He's thinking something, something that he's trying to get the courage up to say. He takes a deep breath.

JAKE  
My dad hit my mum.

There’s a pause, JAKE still walking, staring straight ahead as ALISTAIR walks next to him, watching him.

JAKE  
He-- He would make her cry and scream and I would hear it because they were always so loud. He would throw things at her. One time he broke the landline... He-- He would tell her to stop being so… She’s always had these problems, you know? With her health. Things she can’t control, she’s-- She’s so sick, Al. And him dying made it so much worse for her, because... Even though he pulled that shit, she loved him, and-- I-- Yeah, he was bad when he was alive, but now that he’s dead I'm expected to worship him just because he went and died. It’s-- It’s bullshit, and just… I can't look at him. It's disgusting how... How someone could hate someone for something they can't even control.

ALISTAIR reaches out and holds JAKE’s hand, JAKE finally looking at him.

JAKE  
What are you doing?

ALISTAIR  
You're brave. 

JAKE  
I'm not.

ALISTAIR  
You are.

JAKE  
I--I stayed. I watched people like him - people like Bryan - hurt people and... I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried to speak, but... No one could hear me.

ALISTAIR nods.

ALISTAIR  
That's... Your feelings are valid, Jake, but you're out of there now, okay? It's going to be okay.

JAKE nods, as ALISTAIR brings JAKE's hand to his mouth and kisses it.

ALISTAIR  
It's okay, love.

JAKE laughs a little and looks over at him.

JAKE  
What... are we?

ALISTAIR  
I-- I don't know.

JAKE  
Would... I don't know, Bryan said it and you said-- I just--

ALISTAIR  
Jake, if you want me to be your boyfriend, I'll gladly accept.

JAKE smiles, holding ALISTAIR's hand a bit tighter. A car drives past them and JAKE doesn't let go.

JAKE  
Hey… Will you come home with me?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, of course.

JAKE  
Can’t really sleep without you with me.

ALISTAIR smiles, and then gasps.

ALISTAIR  
Hey, I know how to make you feel better.

JAKE  
You're already making me feel better.

ALISTAIR smiles, but takes his phone out anyway, a soft piano melody beginning to play.

ALISTAIR  
Calm down music.

JAKE  
What song is this?

ALISTAIR shrugs, closing his eyes and swaying. JAKE follows along, swaying as well, perfectly in time. ALISTAIR begins to sing along quietly, under his breath.

ALISTAIR  
_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_  
_They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear_  
_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_  
_And I'll stay there as long as you let me_

JAKE smiles, wide, honest, like he can't believe this is real.

ALISTAIR  
_Because you matter to me  
__Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you see?_  
_You matter to me_

The song keeps playing, a woman's voice now singing as well as ALISTAIR looks over at JAKE, surprised.

ALISTAIR  
Oh shit, sorry, I got lost in the song.

JAKE can't stop smiling.

JAKE  
It's okay. You're adorable.

ALISTAIR smiles, leaning his head on JAKE's shoulder, JAKE putting his arm around him as they keep walking and turn a corner.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS “You Matter To Me” CONTINUES PLAYING _

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
